


Unfaithful

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: With a baby on the way, you find out that your husband has a terrible secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different take on the same fic I've written but I like this version better. Follow me on Tumblr to get updates on all my work!

You have never been so angry in your life as you rummage through his side of the closet. You pull shirts and pants out of their respective home and throw them out the window in your bedroom. The clothes float down like feathers in the wind, landing on the lawn. Not even when you missed the winning shot to win the NCAA title in women’s soccer. Not even when your parents called you a failure. But when you found out that James, your husband of three years, was having an affair with a costar, you fucking lost it.

As a behavioral therapist you should have seen it coming; the harsh tone, sneaking around, then the aloofness. You should have suspected he was hiding something. And to make matters worse, you were expecting your first child with him. You rip off shoes from shelves and chuck those too, along with boxers, socks, and ties. Angry tears stream your face as you move around the rest of the house, taking whatever is his and throwing it into plastic bins.

The anger subsides the minute you undress and soak in the tub. The warm water feels wonderful against your growing belly. You remember all the memories you have of the two of you; meeting at a New Years Eve party, going out on many fun dates before coming to an item.

You remember when he proposed to you on set and how you jumped into his arms even though he was sweaty and dirty. You didn’t care though, the love of your life just asked for your hand in marriage. The wedding was small and simple but it felt magical. All that thrown away and for what? A piece of ass? The tears start coming again, this time uncontrollable sobbing.

After your soak, you changed in some old Uni sweats and went to sit on the couch. You heard the door open but it didn’t phase you, you were physically and emotionally tired to care.

“Hey babe,” Bucky says as he closes the door and crosses over to the couch, he kisses you on the top of the head before he walks upstairs to the bedroom. You watch him walk away and can’t help but smile when you think about his reaction to the predicament upstairs. Not even a minute passes when he comes pummeling down the stairs. His face is contorted in such an anger you’ve never seen before. He keeps his distance before he asks,

“Babe… What the fuck happened to my clothes?” His chest heaves. You look up from your tea slowly.

“What do you mean babe?” You ask innocently. You tilt your head, a sinister smirk paints your face. “Something wrong?”

“Don’t fucking play stupid with me. All my shit is missing. You were the only one here all day.”

“I have no clue, honestly.” You hold your fingers up. “Scouts honor.” You smile sweetly.

“Here I’ll find them for you.” You say as you carefully get off the couch and lead James upstairs. Once inside, you check the bathroom.

“Not in here,” you say in a sing-song voice. You walk over to the closet and see nothing again. You playfully look under the bed.

“I’m sorry babe I can’t seem to find them. Maybe we have a ghost.” You say as you get up and walk over to the windows.

“Oh!” You exclaim. You hear James walk over to your side. You look up at him and see his jaw has dropped, his eyes threatening to pop out of his head.

“Found them.” You look down and view your masterpiece; some shirts and pants are tangled in the trees and bushes, shoes sprinkling the ground.

“What!” He yells and turns to look at you, his face red. “What the fuck is this? Why the fuck would you do this?”

“Oh? Haven’t you heard? I know your little secret.” You say smugly. “That pretty costar of yours, what’s her name?” You tap your chin and start to pace the length of the room twice.

“Think, think, think. Oh! Natalia is it? She is very pretty isn’t she.” His face goes white as snow. Bucky clenches his jaw and his hands become fists. You look down at his hands—he wouldn’t hit you. Right?

“Oh don’t give me that fucking shit James. You think I wouldn’t find out?” You yell at him. “How could you? I’m entering my second trimester!” You feel your throat start to get tight and hot.

“All that time, wasted. And for what? A side piece. Three years out the window. What the fuck is that Buck?” Your voice is desperate and you search his face which isn’t looking at you.

“Now you can’t look at me? You can only look at me when you’re fucking lying? Look at me!” You yell. You know you should be taking it easy being pregnant and all but come on. He slowly raises his face. Your body goes on autopilot as you glide over to him and slap him across the right cheek. The noise is loud and you hand stings. He turns slowly back to face you. The tears you tried to keep in spill out violently.

“I’m so sorry, love. I am so so so sorry.” James whispers.

“I can’t find it in my heart to forgive you right now. I don’t want you here. Get your shit off the lawn and pack. I can’t even look at you.” You turn your back on him.

“I- I baby please-” he starts to plead.

“No! Just get away from me before I start considering a divorce. I don’t want to talk. I hope you have friends to stay with because you won’t be staying here. You can come back in a week.” You sit on the bed with your head in your hands. The last thing you hear is James leaving and shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a baby on the way, you find out that your husband has a terrible secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I goofed up by changing the PoV unknowingly and by the time I noticed, I was almost done writing. Hopefully, it isn't too big of a problem while you read.

Two weeks. Two weeks since I last saw or spoke to James. After finding out his secret, I wanted nothing to do with him. My emotions are all over the place from dealing with the pregnancy, work and now him. As pissed off as I was and still am, I can’t help but miss him. I miss the way he would hold me at night, gently rubbing my bulging tummy. I miss his kisses and his cooking. I miss his smile.

I took a week off of work, deciding it was best for me to recoup and organize my feelings. I got back into yoga, baked a lot, cried. I feel better now, better enough to face him and finally talk about everything like civilized adults, I hope. Reaching for my phone off the coffee table, I unlock it and go to my contacts. James’ number stares at me; there used to be hearts and kissing emojis next to his name but they have long since been removed. My finger trembles when I press the phone symbol and it starts to dial. The tone rings for a while before I hear him on the line.

“Hello?” He asks. His voice sounds tired and sad. There’s also a hint of excitement. I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath until I started to speak.

“Um, hi… James.” Is all I can say. My voice is kind of crackled, my lips are dry. It’s killing me to talk to him. I hear his breaths through the phone- deep and a little noisy as if he’s trying to keep up.

“Hey,” Bucky starts. I hear him shuffle. “Didn’t think you’d call.”

“Well, I did,” I respond gruffly. I didn’t mean to sound rude but I couldn’t help it.

“You can come home today. We need to talk.”

“I’ll be over in thirty.” James’ voice is hopeful.

“Fine, see you then,” I say and hang up the phone. Getting up from the couch has been getting harder and harder lately. I manage on my own though; in the kitchen, I put water in a tea kettle and place it on the stove. I grab some chocolate biscotti biscuits from the pantry to eat.

Ding, dong

My breath hitches as my heart thumps. I take a deep breath and speed walk to the front entrance- peeking through the side windows, I see him. I turn the lock slowly, opening the door.

“Hi,” Bucky whispers. His beard is thicker and more on the red side. He’s wearing one of my favorite sweaters on him. I can’t even bring myself to say anything to him so I just let him in. He kicks off his shoes, thankfully this time I don’t have to remind him.

“Uh, h-how’ve you been?” He stutters as he follows me to the kitchen.

“I’m well, more pregnant. You?” I ask. I don’t look at him when he asks, I try to distract myself with making my tea.

“I’m good. Meetings for the merger just wrapped up so I’m done with all that.” I move my tea to the breakfast table, far away from Jai at the counter. I can’t trust myself with my emotions right now so I need to be far away from him.

“Good,” I can’t bring myself to get my voice above a choked whisper. I wrap both hands around my mug, trying to gain strength from the heat. Heavy footsteps thud around me, stopping in front of my seat. James sits down across from me. I look up slowly where sad eyes meet mine. My lips begin to tremble as the tears start up in my eyes.

“I am so sorry, love,” he starts. I can’t look at him anymore, so I turn my head towards the window.

“There is no excuse for what I did to you. None at all. I fucked up.” I snort at that last part, rolling my eyes into my cup and chugging the rest of my tea.

“I hurt the only woman that I honestly could truly love, besides my mother of course,” James says with a chuckle.

“I’m fucking pregnant you piece of shit,” I can feel the anger build up inside me as I turn towards him again. Bucky sits back in his seat, clearly startled. “Yeah, did you forget that when you were fucking her? I have a mini human growing on me no thanks to you. Instead of trying to spread every waking moment with me, your wife, and our unborn child, you go fuck you coworker. Tell me, has she been through all the bullshit we’ve been through? Struggling to get you work, dealing with your depression? Where was she?” My voice is loud and hoarse. “She was just a cheap lay, James!”

“I’m fucking sorry! Ok? How many times am I going to have to say that?” He yells back at me.

“Until the pain goes away! Until I can look at you without wanting to shoot you in the fucking face. Until I can live in the same house as you. Did you even want this child?” James’ face is shocked - as if I had the nerve to ask him. He gets up from the table and goes into the living room.

“You come back here. Right now, James!” I get up as best as I can from the chair and follow him. I meet him at the stairs that lead to the upper level. Grabbing his left bicep, I turn him around. His face is furious and hurt when he glares back at me. I could care less.

“How could you even say that?” He asks incredulously. “Of course I fucking want this-” he reaches for my bulging tummy. “Our child. But you’re not making it any easier on me, love.”

“Oh don’t give me that shit James. ” I back away from him and lean against the wall across from the staircase. “Don’t fucking play victim here. I bust my ass at work and come home and take care of you and try to keep myself sane and on top of it I’m pregnant and then on some whim, you decide to go sleep with some other girl.” All of a sudden I feel a sharp contraction rip through me.

“Gah! Oh my god,” I cry out. Clutching to the staircase I fall to my knees.

“Baby, are you ok?” James panics at my side. My body shakes as another contraction comes. My head is spinning and I want to throw up.

“I’m fine. The doctor said this would happen as I get closer to the due date. It gets worse with stress,” I say glaring up at him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. His eyes are genuinely sad and worried. I continue to glare at him as I slowly stand up. The baby continues to kick.

“Sweetheart you can’t kick me like that,” I say rubbing my belly. “What’s wrong?”

“Is he always like this?” James asks reaching for my belly. The baby kicks again.

“She isn’t always like this. It must be you. Isn’t that right baby girl?” I glare at James whose face is serious. He wants a boy so bad whereas I want a girl. Too many men in my family so some estrogen would be nice. I told him he’ll be happy with what God gives us.

“You know what daddy did huh?” I get off the floor slowly, Bucky hovering behind as I climb the stairs. “You don’t have to be mad at him, that’s my job, your job is to be a perfect little princess. I can handle daddy.” I rub my swollen belly as I walk to the nursery. The pastel yellow room is calming and happy for our future baby. We took so much time perfecting this room—various picture and painting of animals and furniture that is top of the line to keep them safe. I drop down into my rocking chair next to a bookcase stocked with baby books. Bucky stand in the doorway but I don’t acknowledge him, I’m too tired to keep talking.

“Y/n,” he says softly. I flinch at my name coming out of his lying mouth. His soft voice and comforting stare fill me with rage. I have to stay calm if not for me, but for my baby. “I owe you an explanation.”

“Yeah, you fucking do,” I mumble. I still haven’t found a book I want to read to my baby yet. James walks into the room and sits on the floor across from me. His hair has gotten longer to the point if falls on his face. He pushes the hair back and sighs deeply.

“I messed up. I did not take our vows seriously and I disrespected you and our baby.” I look at my hands, anywhere but his face because I will cry and I’m determined to be the strong one here. I didn’t do anything wrong, he should be the one crying.

“I was scared of becoming a father…I realized my life was going to change and I think I struggled with that.” I snort. Like he’s the only one who’s fucking life is going to change. My body is going through hell to grow this human and then I gotta push it out of my vagina then take care of it for the rest of its life and he’s complaining about how he’s through “changes”? Sometimes, I really dislike men.

“I know it’s no excuse for me having an affair.”

“How long?” I interrupt. “How long have you been screwing her?” Bucky gulps. I stare him down now, I know my eyes look like daggers. I hate that I asked but I need to know how long he has been a piece of shit.

“A few months before we found out we were pregnant, about six months,” I swear on everything that is good and holy, all I see is red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo, a comment and all that good stuff! Follow me at i-the-hell-is-bvcky.tumblr.com!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a baby on the way, you find out that your husband has a terrible secret.

“Six fucking months!” I scream. My hands grip the armrests of the rocking chair so tightly, I could probably break the wood. “You absolute piece of shit. If I were a lesser woman I’d throw something at you. Why?” My voice hitches, “am I not good enough for you? All these years, wasted.” Bucky looks at me with tears in his eyes. Those baby blues that used to make me weak in the knees just make me want to knee him in the crotch.

“You are—“ he starts but I raise a hand yo cut him off.

“Obviously I’m not James. If you were going through shit about being a father, you should have come to me.” Tears stream down his face as he looks at the floor in shame.

“I’m not going to raise my blood pressure over this shit. I want you out of this house. Pack your shit and get out.” James’ head snaps up, his brows furrowed.

“Y/n…baby please!”

“No!” The baby kicks and I twist in my chair in discomfort. It kicks a few more times and I’d like to think it’s fighting its dad. “It’s okay little one,” I say as I rub my stomach. “He’s gonna go and we’ll get some peace.” James stands up slowly, his usually confident stature now resembles that of a scared child. Good.

“I’m so, so so fucking sorry,” Bucky whispers. I can’t even look at him otherwise I’ll cry. He leans forward and gives me a tender kiss on the forehead like he used to do every time he left for work. “I’m going to make this right.” The last I hear of him is the door closing shut before I break into a fit of sobbing.

—

“How are you feeling?” Sam asks me when he and Steve stop by for dinner. We lay on the couch, my head in Steve’s lap and my slightly swollen feet in the deft hands of Sam’s. In the back of our minds is the fact that my water could break at any moment so we’ve all been on edge. They’ve been my makeshift husbands as I go through this unofficial separation from James. I can’t bring myself to make it legal. James and I have always been a well-oiled machine. We were so excited to start a family together but now it feels like a nightmare.

“I’m managing,” I sigh. “It’s been better with you two around. Thanks so much.”

“You know you always have us, Y/n,” Steve says. “Bucky is an ass.”

“Exactly plus if he decides to show his ugly mug around here he better remember that these hands are ‘Rated E for everyone’. I laugh at Sam’s offer to kick Bucky’s ass.

“Hey guys, I gotta go to the restroom.” The two help me to my feet and Sam walks me to the guest bathroom. I do my business and wash my hands. Suddenly I feel hot so I splash some water over my face and as I’m doing so, a warm stream of water drips down my legs.

“Sam! Steve! I think my water broke!”

—

The trip to the hospital was quick and painless though that couldn’t be said about labor. It took hours to get to the first phase of labor. All my pretty makeup has been removed by sweat as I wait for my cervix to dilate to ten centimeters. My mother and younger sister Dinah help me get comfortable anyway they can. From reading me my favorite novel to playing some music.

When I’m finally dilated, that’s when the real torture begins. My legs are propped up on the delivery table, my vagina on display for everyone.

“I love you guys but Y'all need to get the fuck out,” I tell Sam and Steve. I thought my voice was calm but by the looks on their faces, it wasn’t. They both give me a kiss and leave to wait for Sam and Steve outside the delivery room with the rest of my family while my mom and sister stay behind. They both hold my hands as I push, giving me their best words of encouragement. It takes over an hour to get the damn head out. Am I giving birth to a basketball?

“There’s the head!” My doctor yelled. “Your baby already has a full head of hair!” I chuckle through the pain.

“Y/n!” An all too familiar voice breaks through one of my screams. I turn toward the voice to see Bucky in the doorway.

“What the?”

“Oh hell nah!” Dinah shouts as she marches over to him, her hands up ready to swing.

“Dinah no!” I yell. She stops inches away from him.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t drop this motherfucker right now, Y/n.”

“Language!” Our mother, Ronda, exclaims. “Though I agree, please try to be a lady.”

“No offense mom but screw that, he’s a piece of shit and we all know it.”

“Now is not the time to bicker people!” I gasp as a strong contraction rips through my pelvis. “James, get your ass over here.” He doesn’t wait for anything else and in a few quick steps, he’s at my side. He smooths down my sweaty hair, his eyes alert and glassy with tears.

“Steve called me and I came as soon as I could. I’m so sorry baby,” James takes my hand and raises it to his lips. I can no longer hold back my tears.

“Well you couldn’t miss the birth of our child now could you?”

“What do you need from me?”

“I need to squeeze the shit out of my hand as I do this?” Bucky smiles down at me and I feel like I was transported back to when we first met.

“I can do that.”

—

Olivia Winifred Barnes was born at 9:45 am at 6 pounds 7 ounces. I have never been so tired in my entire life but it was worth it.

My beautiful Liv is three months old now and as happy as a clam. She has her father’s eyes and my hair. She’s perfect.

Sam and Steve are her godfathers and they spoil her rotten, I can’t imagine how it will be when she gets older. Dinah is taking to being an auntie very well.

Bucky and I are still not together. Cheating isn’t something I can just forgive, it’s going to take me a long time to even consider getting back together. I don’t wear my ring anymore but I find myself touching my empty ring finger often. We’ve decided to co-parent Olivia until we can decide what we’re going to do next. James has moved back in but lives on a different side of the house. We only talk when necessary and I’m okay with that. He’s apparently ditched Natalia as a way to get in my good graces.

Maybe one day I’ll get the courage to leave him but for now, my focus is on the health of myself and my baby. I survived before without James and I will survive without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo, comment and all that other good stuff! Follow me at i-the-hell-is-bvcky.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, give a kudo and all that good stuff! I'm on Tumblr at  
> i-the-hell-is-bvcky.tumblr.com!


End file.
